


Touch of Lace

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Married Couple, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: It starts with a simple request, wear the corset for him to enjoy later, but why should it be worn under the clothes? Wouldn’t it temp him more if it was visible?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt- corset, I’ll have to do part 2 with the smut later.

“Come now Your Grace, this is similar to the armor you used to wear back in the day.”

Byleth was about ready to strangle whoever thought that this was a good idea. They were celebrating a year of peace in Fodlan. Her husband would be getting put into Fearghus’s finest for the celebration tonight, but someone had the idea that her usual Archbishop attire wasn’t going to be enough to stand next to the king. This contraption didn’t have to be that answer. 

Byleth heard a chuckle and turned to see Mercedes grinning from the door. “Oh my, that is quite…”

“You can say it. It’s not me at all.” Byleth looked down at the cage wrapped around her waist meant to poof out the dress. She’d look more like a wedding cake then a person if these people had their way.

“Your Grace, this is the highest fashion in -“

Byleth interrupted them. “I don’t care. How am I even supposed to move in this thing without bumping into anything?”

Mercedes held out her hand. “Byleth, I have something in mind that you might want to take a look at if you would permit me to dress you for tonight’s occasion.”

Byleth let out a relieved sigh. ‘Bless you, Mercedes, yes please.”

The designer helping Byleth with the monstrosity they called a dress let out a huff. Byleth ignored them as she unlatched the attachments they placed on her and ran as fast out the door as she could.

Byleth had forgotten about the part where she was only in a slip and a corset when she bumped into her husband leaving the opposite room. Based on the disgruntled look on his face, he wasn’t faring much better than she was. He caught her as she stumbled and began an apology before he realized who’s waist his large hand laid on. The red creeping up his face matched her own as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her close.

Then he snapped out of his trance and wrapped his cloak around her. “Beloved, what in the world are you doing out here in only that?”

Byleth smirked as she recognized that stammer. For all his strength, Dimitri was easy to fluster, and she found it completely adorable. “They were trying to torture me in there. I just fled as fast as I could. Has the brave king come to sweep this poor damsel in distress off her feet?”

Dimitri’s laughter reverberated through her as he bent his head down. “We both know damsel in distress is the last thing that crosses my mind when I think of you.”

His hands caressed her sides as he traced the boning in the corset. “However, this is wanting to make me take you somewhere else for entirely different reasons.”

Byleth shivered at his husky, whispered tone as he kissed her neck softly. Byleth wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Everyone knew that Dimitri loved her deeply, but the marriage was still new and she wasn’t sure what he was comfortable with her doing out in public. He was different when it was just the two of them and loved her touch. 

He had too many layers on to really tease him, and when she heard Mercedes giggle they both remembered where they were. Dimitri seemed torn from straightening up and stepping away or to curl around closer to shield more of her with his cloak from prying eyes.

“I was going to take her to my room if you’d like to escort her there before they recapture her.” Mercedes smiled warmly at the two of them.

Dimitri nodded as Byleth pressed against his side so she could stay covered by the cloak. She really didn’t care who saw her. They’ve seen her in less when her armor and clothing were damaged heavily. 

Dimitri was warm, and his hand hadn’t stopped sliding against the corset. They had dressed him in blue, black, white, and silver. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but he still had those haphazard strands poking out to fall into his face. The black eyepatch had been traded for a dark blue one. He was more handsome than his usual, and they must have spritzed him with some pine scent. Why did they have to have such a long night ahead of them before they could be alone?

Mercedes led them into her room and busied herself with finding what she wanted. Dimitri didn’t seem to want to let her go. As soon as Mercedes’ back was turned, Dimitri pulled Byleth into a dizzying kiss. When he pulled back he leaned in to whisper into Byleth’s ear as he ran his hands along her sides again. “If it is comfortable for you, wear this for me tonight, please. The image might drive me mad before the night is through, but it will be worth it.”

Then Dimitri licked his lips as he kissed her once more. Just the look he gave her was making her burn before he left out the door. Byleth tried to get out of the haze her mind coiled itself in. She didn’t want to wait. Mercedes brought her some fabrics, some nice silks and leather. What caught Byleth’s eye was the black and blue corset. Byleth felt her smirk widen. It was one thing to tease her husband with knowing that she was wearing one underneath her clothing, but to flaunt it as the main piece really would drive him over the edge. 

Mercedes only gave her a sly smile as she helped Byleth out of the current corset they had placed Byleth in. Byleth breathed a sigh of relief. Mercedes rubbed where they had pulled everything too tight. “Don’t worry, this one is a different kind. I won’t suffocate you like they tried to do.”

Mercedes really should be a saint for how much she helped those around her. Byleth ran her hands over the corset. It was the same blue she saw on Dimitri earlier, but as she ran her hand over it, Byleth realized that it was black lace over top of the blue. Mercedes attached a black lace choker to match. The blue dress she would wear under the corset had off the shoulder sleeves. It reminded Byleth of her Archbishop dress a little with the slit on her sides. Black lace leggings and black heeled boots finished the attire. Now, this was more like herself. She even let Mercedes attach a few fabric roses to the belt on her waist and onto her circlet. 

She could actually breathe in this corset and according to Mercedes, it would be easier to remove since it used ribbon instead of strings. Byleth took one look at herself before stepping out to head towards the festival grounds. She felt powerful and beautiful, catching stares along the way.

The look Dimitri gave her took her breath away as his lone eye widened. He stopped talking to the noble in front of him completely as he gaped. Byleth couldn’t keep the smile off her face as he looked her up and down. His stare stopped at her face as his own smile widened. It was one thing she loved about her husband. Just a smile from her was enough to make him happy.

When she came up beside him he bent down and she gave him a peck on his cheek. 

“Your Grace, you are looking stunning tonight. I heard that the designer was working with you, but I never expected-“

Byleth shook her head. “Mercedes made this for me as a thank you. I am aware that the designer was sought after, but I couldn’t refuse a gift from an old friend.”

The noble nodded in understanding. Byleth felt Dimitri’s hand at her waist again. “Well, I shall take my leave. You two truly make a stunning couple. I wish you both happiness and thank you for your wonderful rule over this unified Fodlan.”

Dimitri smiled down at him. “Thank you.”

Dimitri took her hand and dragged Byleth towards one of the more remote corners of the grounds. The moment that they were no longer surrounded, he turned to give her a kiss so fierce it made her moan. “You really will be the death of me won’t you?”

Byleth smirked before she pulled back from him. When she stepped away she swished her hips in a way she knew would make him hard for her. “Now, now we are the stars of the event along with the other students who fought beside us.”

Dimitri caught her and pulled her back against his chest as his arm coiled around her waist. “That hasn’t stopped us before.” His hand was splayed on her stomach as he rubbed the fabric of the corset. His other hand pulled her hair back so he could kiss her exposed shoulder. 

“Yeah, but at least stay an hour so the people can see the happy couple. Looking good, Teach.” Byleth snapped out of the desire as Dimitri let out a frustrated growl. Claude stepped forward with a sly grin on his face. He was wearing a circlet of his own and Almyran clothing. 

Byleth couldn’t help but smile. It had been almost a year since she saw Claude last. Claude’s interruption led to them all joining the rest of the crowd that now held most of the Golden Deer and Blue Lions. When Dorothea saw Byleth she was enveloped in a hug as she dragged Byleth away towards where the rest of the Black Eagles were waiting.

The night drug on and Byleth felt Dimitri’s stare on her for most of the night. During the dinner, she laid her leg up against his. When his hand found the lacing covering her legs he started to trace the pattern with his thumb. She laid her hand over his and while it was nice to meet and greet with everyone, she couldn’t wait for the night to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here be smut- sorry for the delay, wrist issues aren't fun and if I push it I can't type at all, so the break was required.

Dimitri nudged her towards the room when they had their chance. He always let her go first so he could keep anyone from talking to her that didn’t have something important to tell her. She didn’t even get to the door to the bedroom before Dimitri had her pinned up against the wall. He lifted her up so their lips met at an even level. She let him explore her mouth with his while she reveled in the feel of him pressed against her. The slits in the dress let her hook her legs around his waist. The sensation of his hand sliding against the lace as he held her legs made her very aware of where his hands were.

Dimitri pulled back with lidded eyes as he mouthed a few kisses along her cheek and neck. “I should thank Mercedes later, I’ve barely been able to keep my eyes off of you tonight.” 

Byleth chuckled. Even if she had been forced to wear that monstrosity of a dress that was originally intended for her she would still have that effect on him. That thing she would relish her husband tearing apart to get to her, but this, she would like to wear again. When he turned his attention to the top of her breasts that were pushed up from the corset to bite at the exposed flesh, a moan escaped her lips while she tangled her hands in his hair, taking out the cord and let his hair fall where it may. It ticked slightly as it brushed over her breast. 

Her breathing was starting to come in pants as his hands moved along the lace of her leggings up onto the corset. It always seemed like he was worshipping her with his hands any time he touched her like this. 

He had told her on their wedding night that he was so afraid to break her. He was so gentle and caring that night to her at least for the first round. Since then they have both learned about what the other liked, and they both used it to their advantage.

“My king, as much as I like this position. Our bedroom would be much more preferable. All we have to do is get through the door.” 

He looked up at her from where his face rested against her breasts and her breath caught from the intensity of the desire she saw within his gaze. She felt herself being pulled away from the wall. He was able to support her with one arm as she leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

It was only a short walk to their bed chambers and he was moving stiffly. She smirked as she pressed her leg against where his hard length was straining against the fabric. Dimitri gave her a warning growl before she felt his arm clench around her tighter. 

She only smiled wider before she leaned in to play with the shell of his ear with her tongue. “I’ve been wanting you since I saw you in the hallway earlier. Mercedes hid a seam within what looks like a belt so the bottom skirt can come right off.”

His eye widened before his steps went a little faster. She moved to unfasten the high collar at his neck as she went further down so she could slide her hand between the formal jacket and the shirt beneath. He gave a breathy moan when she caresses his neck and cheek with her lips and tongue. When she bit into his neck, her hand grazed his nipple. 

She felt the shudder that went through him as his cock jerked underneath the fabric. He grunted as his steps faltered. “You are not playing fair.” 

She took advantage of the fact he wasn’t moving to undo more fastens of his jacket. “How fast we get there is determined by you, love. You’re the one who was impatient and had to start this in the hallway.”

“Temptress,” he muttered. But he leaned back his head as she ran her tongue along the pulse line in his neck.

She ran her fingers and nails across his chest. “Mhmm, must not be tempting enough to get you to move so we’re behind a locked door.”

He huffed before he adjusted her so he was cradling her in his arms instead. The corset made it a little harder to twist and bend to be able to get at him. He had also pinned her arms to her sides. 

Byleth pouted and gave a small whimper, “but I was having fun teasing you.” 

He raised a brow at her before he started moving to get them to their chambers. She knew that look, and she would probably be the one getting teased later for her actions. “I’m not done with you like this just yet, but I would agree that I wouldn’t want anyone else seeing what I do to you. That flush on your face while you pant is something only I should be so lucky to witness.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before she rested her head against his chest as he continued towards the door. His boots echoed through the hall as she enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. His heartbeat was loud in her ear, showing off his excitement that he was hiding as he pretended everything was normal. 

Her skin buzzed as she knew what was going to come soon. He might be calm for a moment, but the moment they were through that door he would devour her. 

She snuggled deeper into his chest as she leaned up to kiss his jaw. She felt his arms tighten around her despite his attention seemingly on the path ahead. He finally unpinned her arms and she used the opportunity to reach down and unsnap the front bottom half of the dress off. 

If Dimitri tried he might end up ripping more than just what was meant to come off. She gathered the fabric in her arms so he wouldn’t trip over it since she couldn’t get all the way around. 

She caught his glance and smirked. “The sleeves come off too. You want them to stay or go?”

He didn’t answer her as they reached their room. Byleth’s breath caught as she reached out to open it for them. They were barely past it before it was slammed shut by how he pinned her up against it. 

He kissed her neck as his hands found the rest of the snaps that held the bottom half on. He was slower with it than she expected him to be, but she also didn’t expect him to tease her ass with his other fingers either as he snapped them undone.

Byleth shivered as he pressed up against her, grinding his length against her core. It wouldn’t surprise her if she was soaking his pants as well as her tights. “We need to get you out of all that as well.”

She reached down to unclasp his belt and she wanted to finish undoing the fastens of his jacket, but the moment her hand brushed against his cock he moaned as he pressed himself flush with her. She pulled her hands out from between them to start pulling at his jacket from the back so it would at least be slumping off of his shoulders. It was hard to concentrate on anything with Dimitri’s mouth lathering her neck and chest with kisses and love bites. The rest of the fabric of the lower half fell to the floor as the final snap was undone. 

Dimitri turned his attention with his hands to massage her ass and calves while she started to pant from all of the different stimulations. He looked up at her and the grin that crossed his face used to send shivers down her spine. It still did, but for entirely different reasons now. 

“There’s that beautiful expression. Do you know what you do to me beloved?” He nuzzled into her neck as his hands traveled upward. 

She could feel his fingers trace the pattern of the lace on the outside of the corset as he kissed her neck. “If it’s even close to what you do to me, then yes, my love. I think both of us have been waiting long enough tonight.”

She felt him pull back long enough to get his hand against her core. His knuckles brushing against her clit made her arch towards him. 

He grinned as he licked the top of her breasts. “I’d like to leave your tights and the corset on, may I?”

Byleth could barely breathe as he teased her through the fabric. She hummed her confirmation before she heard the telltale rip of the fabric under his hand. She had lost count of how many of her garments Dimitri had ripped on purpose or accident. The chill air and his fingers against her folds made her shiver against the door. 

He put her down for a moment as he removed the jacket and the belt. Her hands joined his as she came forward to help disrobe him out of all the formal wear. The kisses were quick and heated as her hands wandered all over him. As her hands splayed across his stomach and ribs she took an appreciative moment that he had finally filled out after all the abuse he had given to his body over the five years she was asleep. Most nights she would kiss every scar as an apology for the time she was absent from his life, but tonight they were both too heated for an easygoing pace.

He proved that fact as soon as he was out of his clothes by picking her up again and putting her back up against the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He took just another moment to run his hands along her legs to admire the feel of the fabric before adjusting himself so he could enter her. The pleasure sent her head back with a moan. He stretched her so well. No matter what mood he was in, he was always kind to her, giving her a moment to adjust to him before he started his relentless thrusts.

He was pressed flush against her. The lace of the corset would be rubbing against his chest and it was nice not to have the weight of her breasts moving back and forth with the motions. She loved his lips and hands on them, but this allowed her to just focus on his thrusts. Her nipples rubbed against the inside as her breasts rolled slightly from the movement and it sent her moaning. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply.

The grip he had on her tightened as he increased his pace. When the door clattered behind them he pulled her away as he used one of his arms across her back to support her as the other curled around her ass. Byleth absolutely adored his strength and what he was able to do with her that most men wouldn’t be able to do. Byleth clenched her thighs tighter around his waist to help him. A moan escaped her lips as the angle changed and he went deeper than before. 

It wasn’t long before she felt that familiar coil in her stomach. His eyes lit up as he grinned as her eyes met his. This was one of his favorite parts. Her expressionless shell was shattered when she came apparently and it was something he loved seeing. She didn’t understand it fully, but she obeyed his request that she let him see her face when she came for him. She tangled her fingers into his hair as his pace became unrelenting and stronger as he hit that one spot that made her keen whenever he brushed against it. 

She cried his name as she shuddered in his arms, tugging at his hair as she reached her peak. Dimitri’s breath was hot on her skin as he pulled her closer to chase his own orgasm. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm and when he came inside of her she followed him quickly afterwards. 

She hugged him close as she tried to catch her breath. Dimitri backed them against the bed before he fell back against it, taking her with him. He would only need a minute or so to recover, but he always liked caressing her and making sure he hadn’t grabbed any part of her too tight before they continued. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. 

Byleth snuggled up against him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck under his jaw. His hands began running along her sides again. She wasn’t sure what had him so fascinated about the corset. “I’m glad you like it, but I can tell you right now I am not sleeping with this on.”

He chuckled before he pulled her close. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll have it off of you in a bit. I think your breasts would appreciate being freed and played with won’t they?” 

Byleth nodded and hummed, content for the moment just being in his arms as her body relaxed. Knowing his usual stamina they would have two, possibly three more rounds before sleep would take them. She used her leg to rub the lace against him. She felt him shudder and his cock twitch to full hardness inside of her. 

Byleth raised herself up into a sitting position. She rested her hands on his chest, rubbing his nipples with her thumbs. She rocked her hips against him. He moved one of his hands to her side to help stabilize her as the other rubbed at her tights.

“You know with as much as you like the feel of the fabric, maybe one of these days we should try seeing how well they’d look on you. Then I could rub all over so you could feel the sensations of what you do to me.” 

She had to bite her bottom lip to keep the chuckle from escaping at the blush on his face. She couldn’t help the smile that still broke out. He looked up with his one eye opened wide and his breath caught by the sight. She reached out to take off the eyepatch and he let her take it off so he was completely bare to her. She rubbed under the scar tenderly. 

She’d lean down to kiss his damaged eye as was her usual, but bending wasn’t really an option right now. “I love you, Dimitri.” 

She felt the small vibration through his chest as he huffed. “I still don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I love you too Byleth.”

Byleth squirmed to bring their attention back to the fact that he was still buried inside of her. “Shall we continue or just skip straight to the snuggling?”

She loved that dark smile that crossed his face. “Oh, you know I’m not done with you yet tonight.”

The next thing she knew she was on her back as Dimitri pressed kisses into her neck and chest as she released a giggle at where his hair tickled her skin. She cupped his face in her hands as she smiled up at her husband. 

It was going to be another long night in his arms, but she certainly wouldn’t be complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90
> 
> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feedback is appreciated, but please be kind both to me and other commenters you reply to.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.


End file.
